Ghost in the Shell: Virus
by Manica
Summary: Based on Ghost in the Shell, The story surrounds the character Togusa, as someone is spreading a Virus in Majors.
1. Togusa

  
Virus  
By: Brett Norrgard  
Based on: Ghost in the Shell  
Ghost in the Shell created by Mamoru Oshii.   
All rights reserved, Manga Video. This is just  
Fan Fiction by me, I didn't get permission to  
write this or anything.  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Togusa walked down the street. Another nobody  
had called in, complaining of screaming in a near-  
by back street. A Car pulled up to him and the window  
rolled down. Ishikawa poked his head out.  
"Hey, Where you headed?" He asked, not smiling.  
Togusa looked down the street.  
"Another complaint," Togusa sighed. "Going to   
check it out."  
"Same here, Get in." Togusa nodded and opened the   
far right door, plopping down in the seat. Ishikawa   
looked over at him, putting the car into drive.  
"What?" Togusa asked. Ishikawa smiled. He pushed   
the pedel down and started driving.  
"Where the hell is your car?" He asked, turning  
sharp. Togusa shrugged.   
"Damn Aramaki," He answered. Ishakawa nodded,  
understanding completely. Togusa looked out the window   
at all the people blurring past. Ishikawa stopped the   
car suddenly. Togusa leaned forward.  
"This it?" Togusa asked. Ishikawa nodded and   
stepped out of the car. Suddenly an explosion screamed.  
Ishikawa fell and the car started to lean. Togusa   
grabbed onto the counter, and the car flipped. He hit   
his head on the roof of the car.   
"Shit!" Togusa swore, taking out his Mateba Model  
M207. He kicked out the door and looked around. Ishakawa's  
voice sounded in his head.  
"I'm under the car." Togusa turned around and pushed  
the car. It slowly turned over, revealing Ishakawa. His  
face was smashed in. Togusa pointed to his own face.   
Ishakawa nodded. "Just a flesh wound, easily fixed."  
Togusa turned to look around. Where had the   
explosion come from, he thought. Ishakawa ran in front,  
going down a alleyway. Togusa followed close behind. It  
must of been some kind of Gang War, gun shots were   
sounding around them. Ishikawa took out his Zastaba,   
just as another explosion went off behind them. Someone  
screamed, followed by a gunshot.   
"Hey! Ploice, Kill them!" Somone screamed. Togusa   
ducked down. Ishikawa seemed unconcerned. Bullets wizzed  
by Togusa. Two men came running up, hiding behind some   
trash cans. Togusa heard footsteps coming up behind him.  
Togusa spun around, aiming his Meteba at whoever  
it was. A man in a suit, holding a briefcase looked   
around, confused.  
"Get the fuck outta here, you idiot!" Togusa   
screamed. The man smiled, clicking his breifcase. The  
bottom fell out, revealing a SMG. Togusa fired. The man   
screamed and fell over. "Camouflaged SMG. Should of   
known."   
More Gunfire.  
"Togusa, come on, there are still over there!"   
Ishikawa was yelling, reloading his Zastaba. Togusa  
looked over at the Trash Cans again, firing. Someone  
screamed, blood splattering the ground. Another   
explosion shook the ground. Ishikawa looked over at   
Togusa.   
"This is more than a Gang War!" He said, pointing  
around. Togusa nodded. Another explosion sounded near  
them, by the trash cans, actually. Togusa peeked over in   
time to see a hand flying over his head. Blood and flames   
covered the ground. Togusa sighed and stood up, running  
back to the car. Ishikawa followed him. Two men came   
around by the car, planting explosives. Togusa's eyes   
widened. He put his Mateba away quickly and ran towards   
the car. Looking at the bomb, he winced. One minute and  
counting. Ishikawa ran up, taking the cover off the bomb.  
"You gonna disarm it? Togusa asked, running to the   
trunk of the car. He slammed his hand down, and it popped  
open.   
"Yeah! But it ain't giving me no time, damn it!"   
Ishikawa screamed, sweating. Togusa reached in and grabbed  
his SIG 541. He also took the ammo out, running for cover.  
He got behind another car, peeking over.   
"How's it going?" He called. Ishikawa grunted in   
responce. Suddenly he stood up.   
"FUCK! NO TIME!" He yelled, running towards Togusa.   
The car exploded. Togusa ducked down. Ishikawa's body   
flew over his car, smashing into a building behind Togusa.  
Togusa got up and ran to him. Ishikawa's legs were a mess,  
and his arms were destroyed. Togusa kneeled down and   
frowned.  
"You didn't disarm it in time," He said.  
"The new body is gonna go on my Fucking check, I know  
it," Ishikawa's voice said in Togusa's head.   
  
End of Chapter One  



	2. Dead Ghost

Virus  
By: Brett Norrgard  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Togusa stood up. Ishikawa turned his shattered  
head, looking down the street.   
"Go after them," He said. Togusa nodded,   
turned, and ran in the direction the men had come.   
The explosions had stopped, the gunfire had stopped.  
Looking around, faces looked at him through windows.  
Togusa frowned. Something wasn't right. It was way  
too quiet.   
"You, Police man," Someone said. Togusa turned  
and saw a small man, sitting in a pile of trash,   
coughing. His stomach was bleeding, blood was   
forming a puddle under him. Togusa walked up to him,  
placing a Beacon on the ground. He swited it on.   
The man frowned.   
"Don't worry, The ambulance will be here, who  
did this to you?" Togusa asked. The man shook his   
head, smiling.  
"Two men just desided I was a target or   
something like that. Assholes shot me and left me   
here to Fucking die. I'f you ask me, this whole place  
is fucked to hell."  
"Wait, Two men? Which way did they go?" Togusa  
asked. The man pointed down a dark alley.  
"Down..." The man stopped breathing. Togusa   
stood up and glanced down the dark path. He started  
walking down, slowly. A footstep above him. Togusa   
glanced up, taking out his Mateba. Someone stared   
down at him.   
"Who are you?" Togusa called. Something clicked.  
Togusa stepped back. The man was doing something,  
never taking his eyes off Togusa.   
"Goodbye." The man said. Togusa fired his gun,  
ripping the Man's jaw, straight off. Something by the  
man exploded. Flames flew down. Togusa ran, as metal  
fell down, destroying everything where Togusa was   
standing. Togusa sighed.   
"What is going on here?" Togusa asked himself.  
"I know." A gun pressed against Togusa's head.  
Togusa froze. "I know." Someone repeated. Togusa  
blinked.  
"What do you know?" Togusa asked.   
"I know something you don't. Do you want to  
know what I know, but you don't know yet?" Togusa  
blinked again. What was that all about, he thought.  
This guy must be crazy.   
"Yeah, Tell me what you know," Togusa said,   
uncertain.   
"Alright," The man pressed the gun harder. "I  
guess I can tell you."   
Togusa spun around, bringing his hand up at   
the man's elbow, snapping it. The man's gun went off  
and he pushed Togusa back. Togusa's eyes widened.   
The man's elbow bent back into place. The man smiled,  
and slowly put his fist into the air. His fingers   
parted, and his wrist bent back, revealing a small  
pipe. His whole arm extended, and cracks showed up.  
His skin widened, and a racket of bullets slid out.  
The pipe also extended. A Gun. A strong Gun.   
Togusa pointed his Mateba and fired, hitting   
metal. The man was a Robot.  
"Who the fuck are you?" Togusa asked. "And how  
the hell did you get this body?"  
The man smiled. "The name is Etsuko, and I got   
this in the Black Market, of course. Expensive of  
course."  
"Of course."  
"It was suppose to be a secret, but I decided   
to play a maniac. The whole, I know something you  
don't know thing." Etsuko laughed. Togusa didn't   
laugh, he had forgotten his Rifle. Etsuko turned   
around and walked down the dark alley way. Togusa  
blinked. Togusa shrugged and ran back to Ishikawa.   
"Ishikawa!" He yelled. No responce. He kneeled  
by Ishikawa. "Ishikawa?" He said. Still no responce.   
"Hey!" Someone yelled. Togusa turned his head  
towards the voice. Someone pointed a gun at him.  
Togusa grabbed the rifle and ran towards cover.   
Togusa realized the Gun wasn't pointed at him. A  
show rang out and Ishikawa's head exploded. Togusa  
looked ot where the shot had come from and shot.   
Someone screamed. Togusa got up quickly and ran over  
to Ishikawa's broken Shell. His ghost was destroyed.  
  
End of Chapter Two  
  



End file.
